


蓝鸲先生

by leDaodesFinsSpeciales



Series: The Blunt Cleaver [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Haytham Kenway is a high-end courtesan, M/M, Making Stuff Up As I Go Along, Sassy Haytham, alternative universe - the 1820s, inspired by La dame aux camélias, some decent parenting i guess, when jealousy gets the best of shay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leDaodesFinsSpeciales/pseuds/leDaodesFinsSpeciales
Summary: When you get so wrapped up in character development you don't know what you're writing about.Basically all in the tags.慢热，很慢热，我在这写书呢真的是AU十九世纪。花魁！海参，小贵族！鳕鱼部分章节是原创角色视角
Relationships: Haytham Kenway & Original Character(s), Haytham Kenway/Charles Lee (1732-1782), Haytham Kenway/Other(s), Reginald Birch/Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Series: The Blunt Cleaver [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823464
Kudos: 4





	1. Reveries (1)

遐思/Reveries（一）

我并无澄清之意。如果那是我的目的，就不会沿用《麦克劳德大道》给予这些人物的名字了。我绝不会宣称我所述才是真相，您尽可以相信任何您愿意相信的内容。也许到头来《麦克劳德大道》中的故事才是客观真实，而我的回忆不过是一个独居的人头脑中日渐疯狂的遐思罢了。

——摘录自R·C·米尔顿的口述

1845年3月15日，我哥哥格雷厄姆·米尔顿的画展在法国巴黎举行。在他还活着的时候，他的画作完全无人问津。直到他的追思会上，参加葬礼的宾客在我家老宅中游逛，这位不得志的画家才终于有了一圈小小的观众。其中我的旧友G·门罗上校对一幅名为《静流走马》的油画尤为赞赏，对我说只在约翰·康斯特勃的作品里见过这样温暖的乡村景色。葬礼过后，门罗先生惋惜于少见的好作品被埋没，几次前来拜访，说服我同意将它们拿了出来。经过门罗先生的奔走，格雷厄姆的遗作同时获得了英国和法国皇家艺术学院的青睐，画展顺理成章，在巴黎艺术界名噪一时。

根据我哥哥生前的意愿，这些画都留予我处置。除了一些儿时的涂鸦，我没有留下任何别的作品。拍卖全程由纽约建筑师蒂莫西·芬尼根先生监督，芬尼根先生自己也是一位收藏家，与门罗上校私交不错。他的参与使得我不必事事听凭皇家学院的法国人定夺，这让我十分感激。

拍卖分为三部分在两周内陆续进行，参与竞价人数最多的是《男孩踩水》，画的是一个男孩踏在积满雨水的小坑洼里。即使是我这样的外行，也知道《男孩踩水》是我哥哥作品里最好的一副，笔刷的油彩之间凝固了被雨水洗净的阳光。不过事实上卖出最高价的并不是它，而是另一幅人像，名为《蓝鸲先生》。它之所以能拍到三万六千法郎的高价，完全是因为最后两位竞价者争执不下。他们其中一人是富兰克林远征船队的谢伊·科马克船长，另一人名叫詹姆斯·霍顿。他们二人都算是我的旧相识，但已多年没有任何联系，这样情形下的重逢反而让我们之间隔阂比陌生人更厚重。所以，当霍顿先生私下找到我，希望在开拍之前订下那幅画像的时候，我的确有些措手不及。

“您只要说一个数字，米尔顿先生，”霍顿的双手抓着我的手，仿佛手掌之间握着的是身家性命，“任何数字，我保证会一口答应的。”

“我很抱歉，吉姆，但我也拿不了主意，”我感到十分为难，而从前的霍顿绝不会让任何人为难，“让我问问芬尼根先生。”

蒂莫西没有应允这种桌子底下的操作，而且显然受到了某种冒犯，找到霍顿当面拒绝和警告了一番。事实证明，霍顿企图凭借向我说情来绕开规则的做法是有些明智的。虽然他的出价已经超出我心理估值不少，但他还是没能击败对手。最终获得画作的是谢伊·科马克船长。谢伊似乎只为这一个目的而来，没有过多拜访我，没有购买其它艺术品，几乎没有与前来看展的宾客们有任何交流。即使面对老朋友的攀谈，他也没有表现出丝毫热络。他在展出期间就常常驻足于这幅画之前，有时会吸上一根西班牙或者南美的雪茄，不过更多时候只是默立，仿佛也成了展品的一部分。

《蓝鸲先生》，或者说，“Monsieur L'oiseau Bleu”，是我哥哥格雷厄姆于1832年所作。画中之人当年生活在纽约，是一位有名的风尘美人。值得一提的是，格雷厄姆实际上并没有见过那位先生，只不过凭借我的描述结合想象画了这幅画。当时的我拒绝承认这画像能够比肩蓝鸲先生魅力的十分之一。可是画布上颜色的排列是不变的，而头脑中的形象只会一天一天褪色和模糊。当我在画展上再次观赏它的时候，画像上的人竟仿佛成为了蓝鸲先生本人，透过贮藏的时间望着我，以及外面这个色彩远不及画中明丽的世界。

也许现在听说过蓝鸲先生的人比他风头正盛时更多，得益于《麦克劳德大道》在通俗小说界的流行，我想我大概是美国仅剩的三个没有读过那本书的人之一了，但这并不意味着我不知道里面写得是什么。自1836年第一版面世以来，不止一次有人凭借里面的道听途说来嘲弄，羞辱，或是审判我。不过这种残忍的消遣对我来说并不陌生，即使是在从前，生活在蓝鸲先生周围的人就等同于生活在追光之下，而人言比子弹更可畏。

现在我很难准确描述当时他的那种名气，我想凡是在1824年到1832年生活在纽约城的人，应该都至少听说过一段牵扯到那位先生的暧昧情事，无论是从歌谣，小报，还是市井八卦之中。可那些流言从来没有《麦克劳德大道》这样的力量，仿佛一把巨斧将它演绎的版本锤进了美国人的脑袋里，到头来它的故事才是客观真实，而我的往事则是一场沉在湖底泡淡了的梦，不过是一个独居的人头脑中日渐疯狂的遐思罢了。最重要的问题就在于此，一个叙述者该如何讲述一个已经被讲过无数遍的故事？

我把遐思从湖里捞上来，甩一甩，晾在炉火旁烤干。

唯一的答案是重新来过。

我小时候生活在路易斯安那的乡下，我父亲马尔科姆·米尔顿是当地有名的豪绅，在新奥尔良，巴吞鲁日和拉法叶都拥有种植园。1831年，惠特尼葡萄园里的黑奴总管带着奴隶们偷渡去了诺瓦斯科舍，几乎搬空了整座庄园。这大概是我父亲此生遭遇过的最大羞辱了，他花重金雇佣了圣殿事务司的私家侦探，发誓要找到背叛者并让其偿还代价。那时纽约圣殿事务司的总长雷金纳德·伯奇先生是我父亲的好友，也是为数不多能让他尊敬的人。由于我哥哥格雷厄姆身体不好，而姐姐格蕾丝是女眷，所以父亲派了我去往纽约协助调查。他总是说米尔顿家的敌人都必须由一个米尔顿来处决，但我猜他对我的能力并没抱太多不切实际的幻想，于是很快就暴露了修正我懦弱品格的真实目的。

“教你去见世面，顺便让雷金纳德好好收拾收拾你。”他咆哮道，“不能保卫自己财产的男人什么也保卫不了。”

父亲不准母亲联系纽约的亲属照顾我，也不准家中的侍从戴卡尔德随同我去纽约。这对我来说快乐大于担忧，比起生活上的细枝末节，我更厌恶一举一动都被报告给父亲的感受。不过这并没能阻止戴卡尔德在我的行李中塞上一大堆稀奇古怪的东西，很多是我在家时都不会用到的。

“听说伯奇先生经营着纽约最高端的‘绅士俱乐部’，我想你应该会需要这些……调味品。”戴卡尔德说，脸上竟然是一派羡慕的表情，“无论如何，少爷，不抓住机会总觉得太亏了。”

从行李里掏干净戴卡尔德从城里淘来的瓶瓶罐罐花了我半个钟头，这让我第一次无比赞成父亲的想法，觉得不让戴卡尔德与我同去实在是个非常明智的决定。

我抵达纽约时并没有立即见到雷金纳德·伯奇，迎接我的是一位G·门罗上校，待我非常和善。为“圣殿商业与工业基本事务司”工作的人基本上可以分为两类，一类是路探，专门做那种需要脏手的活计，很多都是曾经在淘金者营地附近拦路抢劫的亡命徒，一类是外探，他们才是真正的调查者和谈判专家。而门罗上校两者都不是，他不算真正的私探，而是军人，不过像他这样和事务司有关联的军官当时在纽约不算少见。

我在纽约闲逛了一天，第二天就得到了伯奇先生的召见。我很快发现了我父亲对雷金纳德另眼相看的原因，这个人有着近乎残忍的高效率，我离开他的办公室时，口袋里装着一把他给我的海军口径的科特左轮手枪，身上肩负着协助外探去向酒庄老板要账的任务。作为我父亲的儿子，火器对我来说并不陌生，但我从未射杀过任何个头大于野兔的活物，也不打算从人类开始改变这一点。所以我所做的只是站在真正的外探身边做出一副凶狠的表情，然后在鲜血飞溅到我脸上的时候努力保持肠胃的平静和裤子的干爽。

我深知自己不是做这种事情的材料，无论雷金纳德对我的耐心有多大，都不可能把我变成一位真正的圣殿私探。若是在从前，我是断然不敢违抗我父亲的指令的，但是身在纽约城似乎给了我一种奔放的勇气，这是世界上最有活力的城市之一，仿佛每个人都能有自己的选择。我决心向伯奇先生辞别，在纽约找一份自己的工作。然而这并不是一件容易的事情，我没有多少赚钱的能力，显然无论是作为小报撰稿人还是偶尔能接到工作的钢琴师，都无法支撑我的房租和日常开销。在我父亲停止寄钱来的第三个星期，我就不得不重新评估了我的处境，再次向圣殿事务司请求机会。

伯奇先生约我在公园剧院见面，正在演出的是冯·韦伯的歌剧《奥伯隆》。与伯奇先生同包厢的还有一位爱德华·K勋爵，和伯奇先生一样来自英国。虽然K勋爵才是两人中间真正有贵族头衔的那一位，但他本人比伯奇先生随性得多，执意只准许我称他为爱德华，他的身上有那种持枪且从不吝惜使用的人特有的不管不顾，和我父亲相像，却和雷金纳德不同，雷金纳德虽然走到哪里都带着几个手下，但他的身上是没有枪的。

“我在考文特花园看过这部戏的首演，”雷金纳德遗憾地说，“那几场每一秒都很精彩，我想有时候美国的古典艺术还是差得太多了。”

我没有评论，在我老家的圣菲利普大剧院和奥尔良剧院能看到的英语剧目不多，我很难评价这出戏究竟好还是不好。我为爱德华递来的一碟松饼道谢，但是谢绝了葡萄酒，勋爵看上去有些失望，兴趣回到了舞台上。雷金纳德也举着望远镜，但望着的似乎并不是舞台的方向。

“我想要为您工作，伯奇先生。”我深吸了一口气，为圣殿总长空了的酒杯里续上了一些红葡萄酒，“我知道我的表现不是很好，但我希望您能再给我一次机会。”

雷金纳德似乎被逗笑了，这应该是个好兆头。他拍了拍我的肩膀，似乎是叫我放松下来，接着把他的望远镜递给了我。

“看一看吧。”他说，好像有什么新奇的玩意儿想要分享。

我将望远镜举到眼前，望向伯奇先生方才看过的地方，心中为这种偷窥他人般的举动感到羞赧，但同时也有些好奇。那个包厢里同样坐着两个男人，其中一个穿着和门罗爵士制式有些相似的黑红相间的大衣，低头专注地剥着某种坚果的壳。而另一位已经脱掉了外套，与大多数人黑色或白色的领结不同，他的领口下是显眼的红色丝带。很难说除此之外这个男人究竟有什么与众不同，但就是让人无法把目光从他身上移开。虽然他在专注地欣赏着歌剧，但是当你看着他的时候，总会不由自主地祈望那双眼睛会看向你的方向。

“怎么样？”雷金纳德看着我，那样子好像在等待我评判一只观赏鸟。

我放下望远镜，没有评判，只是向他提问道：“那位先生是？”

“蓝鸲先生。”回答我的是爱德华，他说的是法语，这让我有些不确定他是否在拿我寻开心，我在旅馆中也不是没有遭遇过嘲笑我的南方口音或者法语区来历的人，但是爱德华的脸上并没有嘲讽。

“哦。”我点点头，但依然满心困惑，“我不知道那是谁。”

“他的名字叫做海尔森·肯威，他为我们亲爱的雷金纳德工作。”爱德华继续解释道，看着我的眼神就仿佛我现在应该一拍脑袋恍然大悟。

“他也是事务司的外探？”

爱德华哈哈大笑，而雷金纳德似乎并不觉得这有什么风趣之处。

“不是。”雷金纳德说，“他隶属于另外的产业。”

我立刻就明白了他的意思。其实不止戴卡尔德，我从格雷厄姆那里也听说过雷金纳德手中的风俗产业，这也是他将众多法官、政客收入囊中的一种策略。戴卡尔德说他手下的交际花甚至服务过皇室，不过我哥哥从来没确认过这些传言，我猜戴卡尔德只是在编故事。

听到雷金纳德说让我们过去打声招呼，我几乎立刻就想起了我家亲信的调侃。我试图在我的沉默变得可疑之前说些什么，却头脑一片空白，直到看见楼下身上系着盒子的卖甜点的人，才突然给我提了醒。

“我该带份礼物吗，伯奇先生？”

“取决于你，”雷金纳德挑起一根眉毛，他貌似无意地理解错了我的意思，“不过我不得不说，这项消费相当昂贵，即使对你来说也是这样。”

我再次张口结舌，包厢里的温度仿佛提高了一倍，我不知道我究竟有没有脸红，但是能感觉到左边的耳朵滚烫。雷金纳德看上去依然在等我的回答，最终还是爱德华替我解了围。

“别听他的，孩子，”爱德华哼了一声，递给我几个铜板，我立刻感觉像是回到了四五岁的时候，“你去买一颗焦糖苹果。”

雷金纳德没有派人提前告知对方我们的拜访，这显然有些不合礼节，不过不该由我来过问，所以我只是跟在雷金纳德和爱德华身后闯进了那两个陌生人的包厢。

包厢里的两个男人都看向了雷金纳德，但是他们都没有从沙发上站起来，也没有打招呼。我拎着精致的点心纸盒，站在雷金纳德身后偷偷盯着海尔森·肯威看，他抬头望向来客的样子和其他人都不一样，一般人调高视线的时候，只是眼球向上转动，而海尔森则是短暂地闭了一下眼睛，仿佛在积蓄耐心去瞧我们一般，细密的睫毛在空中划出一道剪影，影子下面的眼瞳慵懒地转上来，仿佛水底流光，使得我们中间的空气像是浪潮打在我脸上，有两秒钟我仿佛完全感觉不到自己的脸。

“我以为你是个非常有时间观念的人，雷金纳德。”那个穿黑红色大衣的年轻人说，他听起来像是爱尔兰人，但我不能确定。“有什么事情不能等到戏剧结束？”

“啊，可我们不是来阻止你们看戏的，科马克船长。”雷金纳德礼貌地冲他点头，然后毫不客气地在包厢里另外的软沙发上坐下，“我们只是想加入你们一会儿，互相了解一下近况，这样不好吗？”

海尔森没有答话，被称作科马克船长的年轻人则露出了像是牙疼一般的表情。爱德华十分同情地看了科马克船长一眼，捏了捏他的肩膀，在他的旁边一屁股坐下，拿起年轻人手里剥好的栗子放进了自己嘴里。

“雷金纳德说得对，谢伊，我都已经半个月没机会跟你聊天了。”爱德华的口气并不是很抱怨，似乎只是在指出事实，“你好像一直很忙。”

谢伊干巴巴地笑了两声，像是急于把话题从他自己身上转移开，抬起下巴指了指我的方向：“这小孩是谁？”

所有眼睛都落在了我身上，包括海尔森，而这就使得我出于某种原因只看到了他。他身上那种令人窒息的感觉好像梗住了我的喉咙，我愣了一下，像一根僵硬的杠杆一样举起胳膊，把手里的点心盒子向前递了递。

“嗯。”海尔森没有接，目光从甜品划到我的脸上，“您这是什么意思？同样是初次见面，您给我带了礼物，却没有给科马克船长带一份。告诉我，您觉得我有哪里特别呢？”

雷金纳德和爱德华都看着我，憋着不同层次的笑，我想知道他们是否早已猜到海尔森会如此反应，更想知道拥有这么锋利口才的男人是如何在风尘业立足的。后来我逐渐发现，绅士们总是会将高级的交际花像公爵夫人一样捧起来，仿佛面对的人比处女更要贞洁，只是为了在需要的时候碾碎这层光鲜的披风，控制对方恰到好处的放荡。而海尔森是绝对不会让抱着这种心思的人得逞的，他会用挖苦应对善意，用放荡应对真情，用冷酷应对热切。不过彼时的我还没有摸清海尔森的性情，所以被他刺得半是恼火半是羞耻。

“我可以再去多买几份。”我简单地说，十分想要离开这个气氛诡异的包厢和这个火枪手一样的高级交际花。“您还想要点什么吗？”

“别这样，”雷金纳德打了个响指，“到这来坐下，孩子，别跟他一般见识。也许他该把舌头放到别的地方用一用。”

海尔森像是觉得没趣似的靠回了沙发里，而谢伊看着我笑了，竟然有几分同情的样子。

“这个好小伙子是我朋友的小儿子，他在找一份工作。”雷金纳德轻松地说，“我想也许你能够帮到他，运气好的话，他能从你这里学到点东西。”

“和我学什么？”海尔森眯起眼睛打量着我，我不禁有一种被估价的感觉，“南方乡下男孩在这里并没有什么市场。”

我从来没有这么后悔和家里关系闹僵，因为我不相信以米尔顿家的家财不足以换取这个“蓝鸲先生”的一点礼貌，我想要像我父亲常嘲笑我不敢的那样拔出枪来，但是在我摸向腰间的时候就看到科马克船长的手也放在腰带上。我叹了口气，虽然我不认识他，但我估计他不可能是比我更差劲的枪手。

“不，我指的不是这个，”雷金纳德继续关心地说，仿佛没有听到任何不和谐的声音，“我记得你最近在寻找有点格调的人员，而他是个好人家的孩子。”

海尔森似乎想起了什么，低头笑了一下，也并没有就误会向我道歉，而是继续厚颜无耻地盘问我道：“你叫什么名字？”

“罗兰，”我看在雷金纳德的面子上回答，“罗兰·米尔顿。”

听到我的名字，海尔森的脸色变了一瞬，极为恼火地看向雷金纳德，如果我当时更了解海尔森一点的话，我就能够看出他的眼睛里除了愤恨还有恐惧，但那时的我只是猜想他像一些北方人一样对靠奴隶发家的南方豪绅存有偏见，实际上，我自己也不觉得这是多么光彩的事情。

在海尔森能说出话之前，一连串的咳嗽就淹没了他的气管。他用手帕掩着嘴，咳得脸色泛红，中间每一声尖锐的吸气都好像很痛苦。谢伊把手放在他的后颈摩挲着，在他耳边说了两句我听不见的话，然后海尔森推开了他。

我等待着海尔森的呼吸平复下来，声音嘶哑地继续说话。格雷厄姆有的时候也会这样，像是肺脏里面有砂石摩擦，我知道那能有多难受，这几乎让我原谅了他的无理取闹。

“你有个中间名吗？”海尔森轻声问，但我想他只是随便找一句话来掩饰他的失态。

“克拉维尔。”我放缓了态度说，“我妈妈是个钢琴家。”

“噢，”海尔森扬起一根眉毛，“所以你懂法文吗？”

我点点头。海尔森测试了我几段法文，我虽然不明白为什么，但还是配合地回答了他的问题。在得知我失败的撰稿事业之后，他又和我谈了谈我喜欢的作家，然后是莎士比亚，让我有一种被从前的英文教授海德先生考试的感觉。

“好吧，钢琴小子，”海尔森思考了一会儿，慢慢地说，“我有一个儿子——”

“您有儿子？”我刚一打断他就立刻意识到了这样有多么冒犯，不禁缩了缩脑袋，等待着对方再次冷嘲热讽。

海尔森沉默了两秒，接着像是没有被打断一样说了下去，“我有一个儿子，相当不服管教，已经气走了三任家庭教师，但我还是希望他不要由于找不到合适的老师而沦为文盲。如果你觉得自己可以胜任，我或许可以给你一个机会。”

这听上去倒像是个不错的主意，教育小孩一点也不难。海尔森·肯威向我承诺了超出慷慨的待遇，而且还解决了我居无定所的问题。如果我父亲听说此事一定会大发雷霆，但一想到此举也许能够破坏老米尔顿先生那副体面人的罩子，我就有些跃跃欲试。也许这对于我来说真的是一个机会，靠我自己站稳脚跟，在这个日新月异的城市间创作属于我自己的故事。格雷厄姆从来不相信我能当一个好作家，也许我终于能证明他是错的。

“我想我可以胜任，肯威先生。”

“聪明的选择，”海尔森讥讽地说，然后他微微偏过头，“现在把你的点心给我吧。”

我将点心放在海尔森面前，他尝了一小块，然后不悦地皱起眉。

“这是什么？”

“这是蜂蜜苹果，”我挠了挠头，格雷厄姆的饮食从来都非常仔细，似乎也养成了我挑选食品时下意识的反应，“焦糖对肺病不好，先生。”

我等着他说些“为我工作两秒钟就涉足我吃什么”之类的话，但他没有。他只是看了我一眼，把剩下的苹果推到谢伊面前，那位年轻的船长似乎非常习惯他这样的举动，开始享受这份点心。雷金纳德看上去十分高兴，我不知道也不在乎他在想些什么，我只是庆幸我接下来的生活有了着落，而且这份工作不包括将子弹埋进任何人的脑袋里面。

雷金纳德放下酒杯，整理了一下衣服。海尔森像是得到了某种准许似的开口向我们下逐客令，似乎现在才开始反感我们打扰了他看戏一般。我们回到自己的包厢中之后，雷金纳德鼓励地拍了拍我的后背，好像我办成了什么了不起的事情。

“你做得很好，罗尔。”他笑眯眯地说，除了格雷厄姆之外很少有人叫我罗尔，但是雷金纳德是那种你会任由其叫你任何名字的人，所以我也没有提出异议。

接下来的半场戏我也无心观摩，在雷金纳德不注意的时候用望远镜去看海尔森的方向，我想我的掩饰相当拙劣，但雷金纳德显然对此非常宽容。我感到很难向他解释，我对海尔森的好奇实际上并没有包含多少欲望的色彩，虽然他的外貌的确非常吸引人，但是在那之外，他实在是有点令人害怕。

现在想来，那时我看着海尔森的心情，和我看着戏剧舞台的心情，以及以后无数旁人看待他的心情是一样的，最简单，浅薄，残忍的好奇，就好像农场里的工人们去看一个畸形的牛犊，众人或是取笑或是叹惋，但没有一个人愿意移开目光。我在镜筒里看到海尔森和谢伊的对话逐渐升级，仿佛争吵了起来，然后谢伊离开了包厢，过了一会儿海尔森也一个人走了出去。

我借口透气走出了包厢，站在二楼的阳台上吹风，但是这里的空气并不比里面好多少，有不少人站在我身旁抽着烟斗，也包括谢伊·科马克。

“嘿，米尔顿。”谢伊向我招了招手，我走过去，他将烟斗向我递了递，不过让我谢绝了，“希望你不要介意，在他身边我一般不会吸烟。”

“我不介意。”我理解地点点头，“我觉得这很体贴。”

谢伊的嗤笑喷出一股香辛的烟雾，“谢谢，不过我正在试图控制自己少体贴一点。”

我开始觉得北方人是不是都如此难以沟通，正常的谈话总是被莫名其妙的讽刺终结。谢伊拉过我的肩膀，隐晦地指向几个打扮的花枝招展的女子，她们正挨挤在几位绅士的身边咯咯地笑着。

“看到那些勾栏美人了吗？歌剧院里驻守的妓女，你只需要十美元就能和她们找个角落温存一番，如果你有二十，你就能带她们走，如果你有五十元，再表现得体贴一些，这些可人儿们的爱情就是你的。”

我看着那些搔首弄姿的年轻姑娘们，反而并没有像面对海尔森的时候那样紧张。

“所以，您有多少钱呢，科马克船长？”

“再多的钱也买不来不存在的东西，”谢伊耸了耸肩，“不过我倒是有一箩筐的体贴，比任何人都多。”

我忍不住笑了，谢伊似乎并没有受到冒犯，也爽朗地咧嘴一笑。如果只是看谢伊的样子，是很难想象他会需要付钱来获得与别人的温存的，但是面对海尔森是一个例外，海尔森在各种意义上都是一个例外，只是当时的我还不明白这一点。我只是觉得谢伊这种苦情小说般的困境有点好玩，让我想起格雷厄姆追求城里唱繁音拍子的黑人女孩那段酸溜溜的往事。

“那么我好像只能祝您好运了。”我尽量真诚地说。

“我创造我自己的好运。”他坚持地说，“不过还是谢谢。”

谢伊将烟斗熄灭，准备离开，但是走过我身边的时候，还是停下来看了我一眼。他的语气依然十分轻快，神情也很放松，但是他的话却是不会让人怀疑的威胁。

“你看上去像个老实孩子，但是事实上，谁又知道呢，”谢伊平静地说，“别动歪心思，不然我就把你的青蛙肠子掏出来喂到你自己嘴里，无论你父亲是不是路易斯安那最大的奴隶贩子。”

谢伊的威胁倒是不包含言语之外的东西，远不如酒庄的打手可怕，但我还是向他保证我并不会“动歪心思”，无论他指的是什么。我从来不是愿意为口舌之快树敌的人，一部分原因也是因为我的口舌实在不如大多数人锋利。

当我准备离开的时候，还是在门厅里遇到了海尔森·肯威。不过他不是一个人，也不是和谢伊在一起，而是困在两三个绅士中间，以海尔森的表情来看，他们的谈话要么使他极度无聊，要么使他极度不耐烦。我注意到他没有用那种流光回转的眼神去看他们，这让我心中有点莫名其妙的优越感。

“钢琴小子，”海尔森清脆地打断了夸夸其谈的一位绅士，看着我眼睛一亮，“雷金纳德会和你一道走吗？”

我走了过去，享受作为众人中唯一得到海尔森全部注意的男人的感受。“我打算回旅馆收拾行李，不过伯奇先生说晚一些会带我参加圣殿事务司的晚宴。”

“别去了。”海尔森命令道，“现在就到我家里去。”

其中一个绅士递给我一张钞票，仿佛在打发随从或者马童，我知道我也许对于看歌剧来说穿着有些随意，但也并没有想到对于纽约人来说随意到了这种程度。我没有伸手接那张钞票，颇有些尴尬地看着对方。海尔森笑得微微弯了腰，把手里的酒杯随便塞给了另一个人。

“别羞辱你自己了，钢琴小子的钞票能砸死三个你。”海尔森抓起那张钞票，揉成一团扔到了那人身上，接着他不听那人结结巴巴的辩解，转向我说，“我会同雷金纳德说的，让我的管家霍顿带你过去吧。”

“那您呢？”我觉得自己仿佛又说让他不高兴的话了。

“我不缺马车。”他简单地说。

霍顿载我回到旅馆收拾了行李，然后我们才去往海尔森在曼哈顿的宅邸。霍顿是我在纽约遇到过的除门罗上校之外最好相处的人了，善良又健谈，操着一口伦敦东区的方言一路同我讲着纽约好玩的地方，和普通人家的管家也没有什么不同。

我后来总是想起我给格雷厄姆写信，告诉他我的近况时，我刻意省略的这些人让我不舒服的一面，而突出了纽约新奇怪诞的一面。他似乎能从字里行间之中读到我没有写出的那些东西，因为在我向他阐述我成为小说家的梦想之后，他在回信里写道，“你不可能成为一个好作家的，罗尔，你的谎话说得太失败了。”

这让我很是不忿了一段时间，练习着谎言的逻辑性，想着有朝一日能够骗过他，不过一次都没有成功。所以在他死后，兄弟之间的竞赛终于结束，我再也没有说过谎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 克拉维尔：Clavier，键盘、键盘乐器，常指钢琴。
> 
> 2\. 约翰·康斯特勃：John Constable，英国风景画画家，1800-1810年间出产过很多有名的乡下写生。
> 
> 3\. 公园剧院：Park Theater，旧名新剧院，位于纽约曼哈顿，1798-1848期间开放，是当时比较高级的歌剧院。


	2. Reveries (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 叙述者历险记之  
> 如何对付熊孩子 和 如何当好电灯泡

遐思/Reveries（二）

那时在霍纳河畔，阿尔奥与阿维尼安之间的沼泽中，有龙栖居。此龙半兽半鱼，壮过公牛，牙齿大如牛角，利如钢剑。它匿于河中，沉船无数，时伤人命。

——《金色传说》中描述的六角龙

在我还是一个小男孩的时候，总有人在各种场合告诉我，生为家中最小的孩子是多么幸福的一件事。我从此学到了大人对小孩说话常常毫无根据，只会让人更加怀疑自己。格雷厄姆和格蕾丝是双胞胎，生来就是世界上与彼此联系最紧密的人，而我如果想要加入他们的游戏，则需要使尽浑身解数讨他们的欢心。我猜想就是这些习惯造就了我随和隐忍，极易妥协的性格，但是这也不是没有优越之处，在我认识的所有人中，我在面对拒绝时心态是最好的，也许这就是为什么我同样擅于面对失去。我见过不少平日里温良体面的人因为无法忍受失去而发疯发狂，变得面目可憎。我从小就知道，拥有是无法抛却失去而谈的，你要么接受，要么挣扎，接受还有机会拥有双手能握紧的一切，而挣扎，几乎每一次都是全盘皆输。

“我家先生也许对你提过，康纳有的时候可以……非常调皮。”霍顿显然认为有必要二次提醒我这一点，我觉得这更像是一种降低期待的策略，如果我对康纳的难以相处有了心理准备，也许真正的康纳就会显得相对懂事一些。

“我自己也算不上世界上最乖的小孩。”我向来不习惯以偏见待人，尤其当对方是个小孩子的时候，于是我只是让霍顿放心，“康纳是个好听的名字，我记住了。”

名声斐然的蓝鸲先生不止拥有一处居所，不过他最常在麦克劳德大道的宅邸生活，于是这也是我当年在纽约的住处。那幢赤褐色的砂石别墅是早期英国殖民者留在曼哈顿的故居，拥有城市中少见的大花园，非常适合举行小型的花卉展和歌剧演出。蒂莫西•芬尼根把这栋城中别墅叫做“麦克劳德大道上的玛瑙”，但是海尔森只是叫它“褐石房子”。海尔森向来对赋予物质财产一个谄媚的名称嗤之以鼻，对于他来说，一切恭维美誉和巧言令色都只是大型笑料的开场白，没有任何意义。他本来就很难被言辞打动，这样的话语他只可能听得太多。

对这一点有所发觉的人并不少，我就曾经见过想成为主顾的富家公子自作聪明地转变方向，以调笑“蓝鸲先生”这个名号来试图博取海尔森的注意。结果嘛，我只能说我从来没有见过一个人如此接近被言语剥下一层皮去。那个恼羞成怒的年轻人买通了一个当过雇佣兵的酒鬼，想要海尔森的命，而海尔森在皇家赌场门前割了那可怜人的喉咙，我亲眼看见他空手夺过那个人的短剑，毫不犹豫地放出对方的鲜血，技巧精湛，是我曾经被教导过但从未掌握的格斗方式。那些没有撞见这一幕的人大概都幻想了些落难美人的俗套剧情，尔后还要有人来褐石房子探望他，担心他有没有受到惊吓。

如果这让你困惑，我可以理解，海尔森·肯威在很长一段时间里对我来说也是一个谜一样的人。不过在我们的生活初有交集的时候，我一直将好奇和评判保留在体面的范围之内，甚至有时刻意绕开上流社会难以启齿的事物，粉饰一个和别的贵族家庭没什么两样的雇佣关系，也许这说明我也是众人媚俗其表的一部分，一模一样的蹩脚可笑。

我初到褐石房子时，就对它的花园赞不绝口，这让霍顿十分高兴。我们一同去阳光房参观了一圈，阳光房不算大，几乎全部透明，镶嵌着郁金香图案的彩色玻璃，所以光线都是有变化的。阳光房内部非常温暖湿润，枝叶茂绿，与玻璃外的金秋完全隔开，养着类似芙蓉葵，夹竹桃，还有石斛兰之类在纽约的天气里需要格外细致照料的花卉。虽然环境很适合，不过园丁并没有在阳光房里养任何鸣鸟，我想也许有些人只喜欢听花瓣绽开和蝴蝶拍打翅膀的声响。

以城中心的住宅来讲，褐石房子面积不小，不过和我们乡间的庄园没法比。我注意到生活在海尔森家里的家臣很少，大部分工人并不常驻，只有霍顿，几个女佣和厨房职员住在一层的西翼，我的到来也算是增加了褐石房子的居民数量。我的房间被安排在三层的东侧，靠近图书馆的位置，比不上我家里的屋子，但是阳光很好，离家庭室也很近。我推测二层以上都是较少接待客人的地方，因为装饰风格与楼下略有不同，更加简朴，富有生活气息，以至于显得有些杂乱。尤其是家庭室，散落着许多小男孩的玩具，棋子和摇摇木马。

我愿意及早见见我的学生，而不是等到海尔森来引见。虽然我没什么做家庭教师的经验，但是我被各类家庭教师管理的经验十分丰富，有理由相信小孩子和老师建立信任的关键就在于让他明白这段关系的主角是你和小孩，而不是你和家长。这样的信任才是教育的基础。

“康纳少爷，”霍顿敲了敲康纳的房门，言辞正式地说，“请你开门，我想要你见一见你的新家教。”

“听到啦，”小男孩的声音从屋里传来，稚嫩但绝不细弱，气力十足，“你自己进来嘛！”

霍顿握上门把手，转动之后却没能推动房门。管家看上去有些困惑，我也伸手试了试，感觉锁头的转动是没有问题的，更像是门板碰到了什么东西，应该能够用力推开。

“米尔顿先生，等一下——”

霍顿的阻止晚了一秒，我用手肘使劲一推，成功顶开了门，与此同时，一泼冰凉的黏液瞬间从我头顶淋了下去，一声闷响过后，门板上的铜盆砸到了我的头顶，我能闻到一股甜橙的香味。霍顿很快帮我将盆从脑袋上摘了下来，不过紧接着我就迎面撞上了一个破了口的羽毛枕头，白色的羽毛喷撒出来，把我整个人从上到下黏了个遍。透过黏在眼睫毛上的羽毛，我看到一个大约到我腰间高的小影子从身边飞过，灵巧地逃出了我和霍顿能够碰到的范围。

“你给我回来！康纳——肯威！”霍顿丢掉铜盆，怒吼一声。他拔腿去追那男孩，然而没走出两步就脚下一滑摔倒在一片狼藉之中。我伸出援手将可怜的管家扶起来，又多粘了几片羽毛到他的衣服上，显得更加滑稽了。

“天呐，米尔顿先生，”霍顿手忙脚乱地掏出白手帕，徒劳地擦了擦我襟前的一大片污渍，“我真的非常，非常抱歉。”

“不用担心，橙汁伤不到人，”我抹了一把脸，手里擦下一团染上橘色的羽毛，黏糊糊地挂在我的指间。我握了握手指，补充道，“混了糖浆的橙汁也不算大麻烦。”

霍顿再次鞠躬道歉，即使我没有表现出生气，他也依然有些紧张。显然在康纳换过多任家庭教师之后，他对年纪更小的我很没有信心。我继续宽慰他我并不是很在意这种小小的恶作剧，不是什么我哥哥姐姐没在我头上试验过的，霍顿才慢慢松了口气，停止道歉，吩咐佣人去为我准备热水清洗。

洗掉果汁糖浆不算太费力，但清除头发里面的羽毛着实不容易，我深入考虑了一会儿要不要把它们全部剪掉，但是最终还是放过了缠绕紧密的羽毛。褐石房子里面有三个浴室，浴池都很大，可以容纳至少三个成年人。我在热水里来回游泳，蒸汽里弥漫着甜橙和派尔斯婴儿香皂的味道，这是我到纽约城之后第一次体验到真正的放松，太过舒适，几乎能让人忘掉任何不快。

一个小时之后，我从热水里出来，从衣橱里拿出浴衣披上，甚至不需要打开我自己的行李。浴室的柜子里有各种样式的全新浴衣、睡衣、香水和须后水，准备得整整齐齐。这显然是非同一般的待客之道，比我之前居住的旅馆还要周到得多。而我回到房间之后，等着我的就不再是细致的客房服务了。我的行李箱被打开，里面的衣物和书本都泡在橙汁里，我想康纳一定倒了一夸脱果汁进去。这个时候我才开始对那男孩的行为感到有一点愤怒，我救出了受灾不重的两本诗集，剩下的就交给霍顿去做。管家显然比我情绪要激动得多，道歉的时候都有些语无伦次了。

我的雇主海尔森·肯威还没有回家，而我已经被他儿子无孔不入的橙汁折腾得狼狈不堪。也许是因为过意不去，霍顿亲自把晚餐送到了我的房间里。一个月前，我在纽约城档次不低的希瑞罗旅馆居住，夜里总要辗转反侧几个钟头才能睡熟，但是在褐石房子的第一天，躺在有些咯吱作响的单人床上，入睡竟然比在家中还要快。

我已经很久没有梦到过六角龙了，在我哥哥从纽黑文回来之后，我就很少再做那个噩梦。在噩梦之外我从来不会害怕怪物。格雷厄姆说是在夏日庆典的时候，新奥尔良城里挂着的面具吓到了我，将我的害怕归因于油彩怪物面孔和小孩子太过丰富的想象力。格雷厄姆能看破我的许多思绪，但他从未理解我的这份恐惧，从未被噩梦折磨的人不懂什么是感同身受。

在我清醒的时候，六角龙的面具很愚蠢，暖黄色涂在怪物的大眼睛上还有些憨厚；但是梦里的巨兽覆盖着热气和腥气，亮晶晶的血珠挂了满脸，牙齿在火把的照耀之下闪着金属般的光。大部分时候，我会躲藏在水底，屏住呼吸等待怪兽走过我的梦境，但是总有一些时候，我会呼吸，我必须呼吸，而这会让它发现我。

六角龙像雄狮一样将我扑倒，厚重的脚掌按在我的胸前，它低下头，橄榄球大小的眼睛里燃烧着蓝色的火焰，它看得到我身上每一处细微的活动，即使屏住呼吸，它也看得到心跳，那个跳得慌乱但困在肋骨之下无法逃离的小东西，人类身上最柔软最致命的小东西。

呼吸，趁现在，这是最后一次了。

我从床上坐起，像是被一根弹簧弹向空中，一时间不知道自己身在何处，是在梦里还是现实。我感觉到身上有什么暖烘烘的东西剥离开来，接着我才看到，几乎在与我脸碰脸的面前，有一双眼睛在盯着我，像是黑暗最深处的两个洞窟，隐藏着更遥远的一星亮点。我吓得魂飞魄散，手脚并用从床上爬起来，不顾一切地冲向任何能让我远离那对眼睛的方向。

我是不是可以尖叫？也许我应该尖叫，一声尖叫在肺脏内横冲直撞，像个没头苍蝇，找不到钻出喉咙的路。我记住的最后一件事，是我的颅骨与某种更坚硬的东西相撞发出的嗡鸣。

“米尔顿先生？米尔顿先生？罗兰？”

我眨了眨眼睛，面前的霍顿变得清晰起来，同样清晰起来的还有阳光，白色的光芒将整个屋子照得透亮。

“白天了。”我喃喃地说，“白天它抓不到你。”

“什么？”霍顿低头看着我，脸上带着参加重要人物葬礼一般的神情，“您能听到我说话吗？”

我用力转了转眼珠，眼球在头骨里像生锈的齿轮一样转动了一下，勉强还能工作。我用手肘撑着身体坐起，然而这个动作似乎让整个世界在我身边飞速旋转了起来，我只好重新闭上眼睛等待眩晕过去。

“医生说不是很严重。”霍顿递给我一小杯水，我睁开眼去接，在不听使唤的手指抓空之后，霍顿帮我握住了凉凉的玻璃杯，“你会没事的。”

残余的恐惧在我的皮肤之下小火烹煮，我将杯中的水全部倒进喉咙，让凉飕飕的触感止住心慌的沸腾。我有些回过神来究竟发生了什么，神经质地笑了笑，不过立刻就停住了，笑声造成的震动让我的脑浆重新翻滚了起来。我本能地伸手去触碰后脑，指尖碰到肿块的感觉好像被一根碎石锥刺穿了颅骨，痛得我几乎立刻流出了眼泪。

“夜里……只是康纳偷跑进来，对吗？”

霍顿点点头，看上去愧疚得无所适从，不过他的道歉在我看来十分讽刺。如果不是头昏脑胀，我也想要再嘲笑自己一番，无论康纳夜里来到我的房间，本来抱着什么样的鬼主意，我显然帮他省略了所有工作，狠狠击倒了我自己。十分钟过去之后，霍顿没完没了的歉意就和阴冷的穿堂风一样让我头痛了，在礼貌地拜托他关上窗子之后，我就把他请出了我的房间。

我一动不动地坐了很久，才积蓄起力量慢慢起身去盥洗室洗漱。我从来没有这么头疼过，仿佛里面有一只性命在此一搏的小鸡在啄着薄薄的蛋壳。以我的感觉，我的脑袋一定已经肿成了原来的两倍大，不过镜子里并没有那么夸张，我看上去脸色灰白，头发里面还有没清理干净的羽毛，除此之外还是我每天早上见到的那个罗兰·米尔顿，零件都在，不多不少。

虽然已是午后，但是我的衣物还没有完全烘干，于是我从衣柜里备用的衣服中找了件衬衫和毛线衣套上，勉强算穿戴整齐。我下楼去询问霍顿有没有劳丹酊之类的药物用来止痛，然而没有什么收获，管家提议给我一些酒精饮料，但我很怀疑那样只会加重负担。海尔森还没有回到家中，不过我在客厅见到了乖乖坐着的康纳，小男孩穿着柔软的毛衫和短裤，和普通的小孩子也没什么两样。我终于在正常的光线下看清了康纳本尊，海尔森的孩子原来是混血，深色皮肤，深色眼睛，垂到下巴的头发在侧边编成一段小辫子，在我和他对视的时候，男孩会微微挺胸，试图让自己显得更高一点，让我想到站在树枝上挑衅马匹的山猫幼崽。

看到我出现在餐厅，霍顿清了清嗓子，用手肘碰碰康纳的胳膊。小男孩飞速地瞟了管家一眼，十分老成地叹了口气，爬下椅子站了起来。

“对不起，罗兰，”康纳瓮声瓮气地说，仿佛在背一本晦涩难懂的书，他抬头瞧了霍顿一眼，管家眯起了眼睛，男孩赶忙接着说了下去，“我昨天的举动非常无礼，不是绅士该做的事情，我很抱歉。希望你现在感觉好一点了。”

“罗兰也是你叫的？”霍顿显然还不满意，接着教育道，“你要叫米尔顿先生。”

“都行。”我坐到小男孩身边的座位上，”康纳——我可以叫你康纳吗？“

康纳困惑地看了我一眼，仿佛我包藏着什么阴谋诡计似的，然后点了点头。

他的确对我抱有敌意，但这种敌意又并非针对我，也许是针对无聊的家庭教师，也许是针对束缚，又或者只是因为我也是出现在他家中的一个陌生男人，一种他还不能完全理解，但已经足够厌恶的存在。只不过我恰好处于他能接触到的范围内，才承接下了所有的攻击。我有一种预感，康纳的信任要比一般的小孩更难以取得一些，不过减少他的敌意应该不难。

我在霍顿面前说要和康纳谈谈，确认一下他的基础，不过实际上我只是觉得也许康纳已经听够了说教，找个借口把霍顿支走而已。我本来也许真的会和那孩子谈谈，如果不是讲话过多会胃里一阵翻江倒海的话。与其勉强我自己，还不如给小男孩一点自由的时间。

“你不打算禁足我吗？”康纳偏过头看着我，让我想起格雷厄姆喜欢画的小棕熊，“从前老麦德林夫人总是罚我面壁，而我还从没害她受伤过呢。”

“啊，我的确是吓了一跳，”我做了个鬼脸，“但你并没有真的碰到我，这样就惩罚你，我想不太公平。”

康纳思考了一会儿，似乎在忍住某种他知道会给他带来麻烦的问题，但我能看出来康纳不是那种能够控制住好奇心的小孩。

“你为什么会那么害怕呢？”

“这是一个秘密。”我示意他附耳过来，然后小心地看了看左右，作出不好意思的样子，小声说，“我在夜里就会特别胆小。”

“真的吗？”小男孩狐疑地看着我。

“是真的。”我确认道，“现在你知道了我的秘密，你还会用这一点来对付我吗？”

“我本来也没想……”康纳嘟囔道，我认真地看着他的眼睛，于是男孩像是急于证明自己正派似的说，“我不会的！”

“那么我们之间就没有问题，小肯威先生。”我对他笑了笑，正式地伸出右手，“罗兰·米尔顿，向你问好。”

康纳行了个像模像样的鞠躬礼，然后和我握了握手，以一个六岁小男孩能做到最好的稳重和力度，一本正经地说，“也向你问好！”

到现在为止小男孩的反应还算让我满意，更多的交流我也无力继续处理。如果我还在家的话，我是不可能在这种情况下自己在楼梯上走上走下的，但是现在的罗兰·米尔顿不是路易斯安那的富家少爷，而是纽约城的工作青年。我揉了揉脸，起身准备回房间结束我的一天，然而康纳却突然跑到我面前站定，拦住了我的去路。

“既然你说不罚我……那你同意我去花园里玩吗？”

我考虑了一下，看着小男孩亮晶晶的眼睛，这双眼睛在白天里看着就十分热情可爱，我重新坐了下来，妥协道，“我想可以，只要我从窗子能看见你就行。”

“我怎么知道你在哪里能看见我？”

“你能看见我我就能看见你。”

他咬住嘴唇想了一会儿，露出了我们见面以来的第一个真正的笑脸。

为了拥有一个更大的花园视野，我将椅子拖到了窗前，同时拿起海尔森客厅里的一本宝琳·欧苏的画集阅读起来。没过一会儿，我就看到背着一根捕虫网的康纳出现在了花园里。小男孩在园子里跑来跑去，用网子捕捉秋天出现的黑脉金斑蝶，不过他并未跑远，而是一直留在我的视线范围之内，就连园丁和他谈话的时候，他都站在了我能看到的地方，时不时抬头确认我的方向。这让我觉得小有安慰，能够遵守诺言的小孩总归还是可以讲通道理。

我没有意识到我是什么时候坐在椅子上睡着的，不过当我再次醒来的时候，天色已暗，康纳正站在我面前，用捕虫网的棍子戳着我的手臂。我猛地抬起头，这是个错误，我感到像是有一道炮弹从我的脖颈发出爆炸在脑子里，痛得我眼前冒白光。我不得不使劲揉了揉眼睛，才让重影的两个康纳重归一体。

“你还好吗？”康纳小心地问，举起手里拿着的一盏灯照着我的脸，“你看上去快要哭了。”

我把明火从男孩的手里接过来，放在桌上，康纳看上去玩得非常尽兴，脸蛋红扑扑的，头上覆盖着亮晶晶的汗珠，我掏出手帕擦了擦他额头上的汗，几乎立刻就浸透了绸帕。

“是因为眼睛太干。”我指了指发红的眼睛，“这就是为什么小孩子每次都要吃完蔬菜，不然就会像我这样。”

康纳吐了吐舌头，对我说厨房已经准备好了晚餐，而霍顿叫他来喊我。虽然我不可能吃得下什么东西，但我的确很口渴。在我思考着喝饮料值不值得我走去餐厅的时候，门厅处传来了响声，康纳惊喜地望过去，接着全然将我抛到了脑后，快活地跑向了大门。这座褐石房子的主人终于回家了。

在海尔森·肯威踏进屋内之后，门厅里的挂画和屏风才好像突然美观了起来。海尔森穿着深蓝色的大衣，同色的短披风柔顺地垂下，像知更鸟的翅膀。他用戴着薄手套的手指从衣袋里捏出一个丝绸的信封，然后才把外套交给了霍顿。我注意到同他一起回来的还有谢伊·科马克，然而令我吃惊的是，康纳并没有像排斥我那样排斥谢伊，反而见到他就眼前一亮，跑过去给了他一个拥抱。

“谢伊，我做到了！”康纳坐在谢伊怀里，抱着爱尔兰人的脖子，骄傲地高声宣布，“从地面到三层阳台，来回两分半钟，我成功了两次呢。”

谢伊摇头表示不信，男孩急切地从他的怀抱里跳下来，拉着他的手就要往外走，嘴里嚷嚷着要立刻就展示给他看。

“康纳，我说过多少遍，不准爬房子。”海尔森看上去有些疲惫，但是气色还好，甚至吹过风后脸上多了些血色。他揉了揉康纳的头发，握着儿子的肩膀走进了客厅。我从桌边站起，向我的雇主打了声招呼。海尔森看了我一眼，立刻皱起眉，向霍顿递了一个疑问的眼神，显然瞬间看出了我身上的不对劲。

管家对他点了点头，海尔森叹了口气，走到橱柜前拿出了一瓶红酒，却只给他自己倒了一杯，完全没有询问其他人。霍顿有一秒看上去像是要阻止他，但是海尔森给了他一个尖锐的眼神，他就闭上了嘴巴。

“钢琴小子，”海尔森在我对面坐下来，喝了半杯红酒，然后盯着我的眼睛说，“你是怎么回事？”

“摔了一跤。”我咕哝道。

我的敷衍没能阻止霍顿如实讲解事情的来龙去脉，尤其是我被一个六岁男孩吓到在衣柜上撞晕我自己的细节。谢伊听到橙汁和羽毛的段落就已经忍俊不禁，听到最后只能将颤抖的笑容隐藏在假装打哈欠的手掌之后。我脸红耳热，同时又有些恼火，只能尽量不去看那爱尔兰人。而海尔森显然不觉得有任何有趣之处，在霍顿讲完之前，他只是沉默地喝着杯子里的红酒。

“康纳·肯威。”海尔森拍拍儿子的后背，示意男孩在他面前站好，声音不大但语气严肃，不容置疑，“我们谈过这个问题，请你告诉我，上个星期你答应我什么了？”

“……再也不做恶作剧了。”康纳嚅嗫着说。

“而现在？”

康纳语塞，求助地看向我，于是我清了清嗓子，对海尔森说，“先生，事情其实并非你想象的那样，我在——”

“如果我想要听你的意见，我会问的。”海尔森平静地说，没有看我一眼就打断了我的发言，“康纳，你被禁足了，为期一周。如果这个星期里你再闯祸，就延期到两周，而且也不能让谢伊再陪你玩了。你听明白了吗？”

康纳看向谢伊，后者冲他挤了挤眼睛，于是男孩泄了气，顺从地说：“听明白了，父亲。”

“很好，”海尔森说，“你向米尔顿先生道歉了吗？”

康纳点了点头。

“现在，给我一个拥抱，然后回你的房间里去吧。”

小男孩走上前抱了抱自己的父亲，拖着步子走上楼梯，慢吞吞地离开了。

海尔森的酒杯很快见了底，他在手中把玩着那个精致的丝绸信封，似乎是经过了一阵思索，然后他将信封滑过桌面，推向了我的方向。

“我的歉意。”

我拿起信封，捏在手里感受了一下，拆开看了看里面的东西。

“这超出我的工资很多了，先生。”我迟疑地看着他，“您确定吗？”

“拿着吧，”回答我的是谢伊，他没有脱掉外套，黑色的长大衣让他看上去像是一只坐在栅栏上嘲讽过客的大乌鸦，“只要你不去雷金纳德那里告他的状——”

海尔森瞪了他一眼，谢伊没有继续说下去，但我觉得受到了冒犯。

“我不告密。”我放下了那个信封，盯着谢伊·科马克说，“你们也没有重要到雷金纳德要派人监视的程度。”

谢伊笑了，海尔森以一种不可理喻的表情摇了摇头，将自己的酒杯再次填满。

“把它收下，钢琴小子，”海尔森尘埃落定地说，“谢伊挑衅你只是因为这是他的钱。”

谢伊啧了一声，脸上的笑容隐去了，“现在是你的了，不用客气。”

我没有说话，这是我人生第一次因为钱和别人争吵，我不知道该说些什么，这种滋味说实话感觉并不是很好。我又捏了捏那个信封，望向海尔森，海尔森冲我眨了眨眼睛。我注意到他今天没有系领结，衬衫最上面的几颗扣子是散开的，领子里系着一块小方巾，显得格外轻巧。我很难在看着他的时候保持愤怒，于是我点了点头。

“谢谢。”

“嗯。”我的雇主对我举起酒杯，“祝你健康。”

我喝了一口霍顿端给我的清水，而海尔森又喝了几口红酒。谢伊走过去坐在了海尔森面前的桌子上，低头看着他，“你对康纳太苛刻了，海尔森，你还真的不让他吃晚饭了吗？”

“我应该少让你见康纳。”海尔森避重就轻地说，他把领口的丝巾扯下来，掩着嘴咳嗽了两声，“你，谢伊·科马克先生，是个坏影响。”

谢伊伸手摸了摸海尔森额头的温度，然后把高脚杯从他的手中拿开了。海尔森不满地伸手去夺，但是谢伊没有让他抢到。

“你刚才就没吃什么东西，”谢伊的手指从海尔森的侧脸滑下，“让厨房做点汤？”

海尔森没有回答，于是谢伊直接对霍顿吩咐了下去。然后爱尔兰人转向我，仿佛他才是家中主人一样自然地问，“你呢，钢琴小子，你想吃什么？”

不知为何，谢伊使用这个诨名却比海尔森听起来要刺耳的多。我完全不饿，也不太可能吃下什么东西，也许只是为了显示我没有在他面前退缩，我还是回答，“请来一份苹果派。”

在餐厅里，海尔森坐在长桌的一头，而我和谢伊面对面坐在他的两边。我们三个人一桌吃饭的时候没有人说话，咀嚼食物的声音都很安静，尤其是海尔森，比起吃东西，更像只是用勺子搅动了一下食物，不过谢伊坚持没有让他再喝酒。

“我第一次留宿的时候康纳把我的头发剪了。”谢伊放下叉子，像是为了打破寂静的气氛一样对我说，“至少你的样子还是挺正常的。”

“我和你不一样。”我冷冷地说。

海尔森的勺子和瓷盘清脆地碰撞了一声，我意识到这听上去是一句混账话，尤其是在海尔森面前，但是海尔森只是像是什么也没听见似的放下了餐具，用餐巾擦了擦根本没有粘过食物的嘴唇。

我吃了半块苹果派，虽然味道真的非常好，但我无福消受更多。我没有等待茶点就起身告辞，离开了餐厅。现在就寝稍嫌太早，而坐在海尔森和谢伊中间总能感受到一种无形的压力，于是我上楼缩在家庭室的沙发里读起了书。

当我准备回房间休息，路过康纳的房间时，看到了谢伊在里面陪伴那男孩。谢伊为他带了吃的，不过海尔森并没有出现。康纳看上去格外开心，叽叽喳喳地和谢伊谈天说地。我的脚步顿了一下，看着谢伊笑眯眯地擦了擦男孩脸上的食物碎渣，爱尔兰人仿佛感觉到什么似的抬起头，发现我在门口驻足，挑起了一根眉毛。他走过来，对我道了声晚安，然后在我面前关上了门。

洗漱过后，我又坐在床上看了会儿书，而这并不能缓解头疼，只好闭起眼睛默诵几章钢琴曲谱来送自己进入梦乡。我再次醒来的时候并没有过去很久，不过夜已经深了。虽然依旧浑身无力，不过眩晕的感觉减退了不少，我点了一盏灯，下楼去为我自己找点水喝。厨房亮着灯光，然而并没有人在。不过在我折返时，却半路听到了交杂的人声。

事实证明，夜里在房子里游荡不是什么好习惯。当我拿着水杯，意识到那声音是谢伊和海尔森在琴房里面争吵的时候，从门前路过，走开，或者出声提醒都显得有些不合适了。

“……我当然听了你的主意，我听了不止一次，但我现在说不行！”海尔森激烈地说，我在门边看到他激动得脸色涨红，“这就是规则，每个人都要遵守。”

“那么请你让我做个例外。”谢伊向海尔森靠近，他的双手垂在身体两侧，却依然好像他将对方包围了一样。

海尔森伸出一只手挡住对方的前进，“不行。”

“你昨天晚上可不是这么说的。”

“如果你总是相信我在晚上说的话，”海尔森终于后退了一步，无意间手掌压在了琴键上，发出一声杂响，“也许你来错了地方。”

琴房里安静了一会儿，我有些好奇里面发生了什么，想要探头看一看，可刚望过去，就差点一头撞上夺门而出的谢伊。谢伊看到我显然也吃了一惊，但是没有对我说话，只是走过我身边的时候撞了我的肩膀一下。我手里的玻璃杯掉在地上，碎片散了一地，而他头也不回地朝着大门的方向去了。

“霍顿，进来！”我听到海尔森喊了一声，于是我放弃了踏过碎玻璃溜走的想法，在门口冒头看了看他。海尔森睁大了眼睛，看上去也相当惊讶，接着他的眼睛里浮现出了一丝怀疑。“看在上帝的份上，你在这里做什么？”

我脸红了，不知道该如何解释，不过海尔森也不需要我的解释，只是让我去喊霍顿过来。我正不好意思站在他面前，于是马不停蹄地去照办了。

“先生？”穿着睡衣的霍顿十分尽忠职守地起床，赶到了海尔森面前，“您有什么事？”

“吉米，”海尔森咳嗽了一阵，勉强将气管里的杂音压了下去，声音有些颤抖地说，“请你去跟着谢伊，确认他回家去，不会做什么傻事。”

“先生，”霍顿担忧地说，“让我先给您拿点药——”

“现在就去。”海尔森强调道，“拜托。”

霍顿同意了，在离开之前告诉了我药品都放置在哪，我拿了他所说的那几种药，然而海尔森让我放下之后并无其他动作。我在他旁边站了一会儿，然后回到走廊里将水杯的玻璃碎片清扫到了一边。也许我该留他一个人安静，但是听着他一连串的咳嗽，我还是再次走进了琴房。

“我能帮您什么吗？”

“站在那，”海尔森沙哑地说，他低低地压着声音咳，像是喘不过气，要把内脏统统翻出来一样。然后他缓了一口气，微红的眼睛看向我，“离我远点。”

我服从了。

海尔森深吸了一口气，坐到了琴凳上，交叠双臂，疲倦地低头在钢琴键上趴下去，琴键杂乱的和弦发出了一声呜咽。

“我真的不能为您做什么吗？”

他抬起头，看了我一眼，“您还头疼吗？”

我试验性地晃了晃脑袋，“不动就还行。”

海尔森坐了起来，双手拂过琴键，开始弹奏一曲小调圆舞曲，弹得磕磕绊绊，杂乱不堪，本来就繁琐的曲子被他拨弄得更是一团乱麻。但是这并不是说他没有出力，相反，他几乎是在砸着琴键，他的眼睛不正常得亮，仿佛一个临终之人的灵魂即将从眼睛里散射出去。

“钢琴小子，”海尔森终于停了下来，汗珠从他侧脸滑下，我看得到他脸上映着病态的潮红，“你的专业意见，我弹得怎么样？”

“非常差劲。”我如实说。海尔森笑得又引发了一阵咳嗽。虽然他很快用袖子擦拭，我还是清楚地看见一小片血雾散在了黑白琴键上。

我陪着海尔森在琴房里坐到天色渐亮，指导他一团糟的小调圆舞曲。第二天我睡到日上三竿才起床，而海尔森早已精神不错地在书房里写东西了，我不知道他是哪里来的精力。我注意到谢伊没有再回到褐石房子里，来拜访海尔森的是查尔斯·L州长。我上次见到州长大人还是在我父亲的某次宴会上，在褐石房子见面让我们两个人都有些尴尬，匆匆打了声招呼就离开了彼此的视线。康纳仍然被禁足在房间里，显得格外烦躁，我觉得他大概听不进去什么文法或者算数。于是我悄悄带着小男孩来到了花园里，并且从园丁那里借来了一支小型的十字弓。

“所以我今天要学习些什么呢？”康纳好奇地问。

我拧了拧十字弓的弓弦，举起来对着栅栏上几只黑色的鸟儿，调了调准星。

“我会打一只乌鸦下来，”我信心十足地说，“然后，我来教你怎么做一只鸟的标本。”


	3. MacLoed Boulevard (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 麦克劳德大道的第一章！  
> 被老福特三番五次屏蔽的儿童文学！  
> 我人傻了！

麦克劳德大道/MacLoed Boulevard（一）

从前在夏季，有规模的酒店会购买二十英寸长，十英寸宽，十英寸高的大冰块，以供客人为食物或居室降温。当阳光穿过客房的薄纱窗帘，溶解在完整剔透的方形清水中时，美出现了。人怎能忍心用冰锥凿下碎片，让美消失？于是制冰机被发明了出来，人心的波澜抚宽，而美从来没有存在过。

——摘自小说《麦克劳德大道》，1855年6月第三版

想象一个十五岁的少年，栗色的头发，更浅一点栗色的眼睛，也许比一般这个年纪的男孩机灵那么一点，也多经历过一点事情。这位少年正陪同养父在奥兰多的费尔芒特避暑园度假，此值佛罗里达的夏季，天气闷热，让人困乏。如果上帝是在佛罗里达创造的世界，那么他一定不会介意每周多休息两天。夜晚月朗星稀，少年的养父叫他去酒窖取些冰块来，如果他幸运的话，回来之后自己也能蹭上一指头麦芽威士忌喝。

他取了冰，穿过小树林返回别墅，拎着铁桶，也许还哼着“唐郡女孩”的调子。在路过喷泉的时候，少年忽然听到某种隐隐约约的声音，盖过了潺潺的水声。那是一个高大的白色大理石喷泉，水流静默，水平如镜，边台上坐着一个怀抱婴儿的女人，白衣映照在月光下，温柔的倒影投射在水中。他不由得想起了水手之间流传的人鱼传说，美丽的人鱼浮出海面，在月光下为她的孩子哺乳，不过他并没有听到人鱼的歌唱，只有婴孩的啼哭。

这哭声让少年停下了脚步，也许想要像一位真正的绅士一样帮上些忙。他向喷泉走去，冰块在铁桶里摇晃的哗啦声惊动了她，她向他的方向抬起头。他意识到她实际上并不是一个女人，而是一个男人，即使他从来没见过哪个男人或女人像他见到的这个人一般好看，月光投在他脸上，切割出的每一道光影都恰到好处，就算是上帝亲手绘制也不可能更精致了。这个男人怀抱婴儿，宽松的衣领间露出流畅优美的肩颈线条，不输给他昨日在剧院里见到的芭蕾舞女演员。他肤色的苍白并不能让他埋没在纯棉衣料或白色大理石的背景之中，而是更显出他皮肤的细腻，在夜里仿佛微微发光。他整个人就好像是一滴月光从天上落下来，仿佛一不小心就会溶散在黑镜子一般的泉水之中。

婴儿的哭声响亮了起来，父亲低头亲吻了一下孩子的额头。他注意到这位父亲非常年轻，不可能比他自己大太多。那人灰蓝色的眼睛重新望向路过的少年，像晨雾一样潮湿，少年不可能不被这样一双眼睛里蕴含的忧愁所吸引。

“我想，你不是出来吸烟的吧。”年轻父亲的声音有些沙哑，结尾带着细微的鼻音，硬挺的伦敦腔就显得温和了一些。

“不是。”他摇摇头。

那人笑了笑，用襁褓的棉布轻浅地点了点婴儿的小脸，“那么晚上好。”

“晚上好。”他也紧张地微笑了一下。少年不由自主地盯着男人的嘴唇看，它们形状很美，但是似乎欠缺了一点血色，他的口音让它们在说话时动作很小，好像被微风吹动的花瓣。

“你是东边的旅客？”年轻的父亲猜测道，似乎有些高兴遇到了其他人来转移注意，他温柔地哄了哄婴儿，接着说，“你想过来坐一会儿吗？这里有风，很凉快。”

他走过去，登上喷泉，坐在那个人旁边，把手里的冰桶放在了白色大理石台子上。大理石的清凉和那人身上的温热都向他辐射过来，水边的确有微风吹拂，将一点淡淡的乳香带到他的身边，混杂着一股更加清甜的味道，让他想起从前在英国时那些贵族小佩戴的山茶花。小婴儿依旧在呜咽，他凑过去，看到那个深色皮肤的小孩子在襁褓里烦躁地踢蹬，小脸通红，在父亲怀里哭得都有些上气不接下气了。

“他看上去像是病了。”他说，询问地看了看年轻的父亲，后者点头后他用手背试了试婴儿脸上的温度，“很热，也许小孩子是发烧。”

“我知道。”年轻父亲叹了口气，心疼地看着哭闹的婴儿，“请过医生，吃过药，但是他还是难受，我也不知道怎样才能让他休息好。”

少年想了想，从桶里捞出一块冰，用手帕包住，在自己的脸上试了试，然后小心地覆到婴儿的额头上，小婴儿哭了一声，本能地向父亲怀里扭动，不过很快就停止了哭泣，抿起小嘴蹭了蹭少年的手。

年轻的父亲惊奇地看着他，长舒了一口气，真正弯下眼睛笑了。他将婴儿的小手塞回到襁褓里，然后很轻很轻地对少年说了一声谢谢。

他陪这对陌生的父子坐了许久，直到微风停歇，不再凉快而是燥热起来，他才想起他本是带着养父交代的任务而来的。他和那个年轻的父亲告别时有些急促，甚至忘记了问他的名字。少年在林间小路上犹豫了一会儿，还是决定折返几步回头询问，但是他却发现另一个陌生的男人来到了那对父子身边。那个男人在深夜还衣着整齐，留着修剪细致的，燕尾一般的小胡子，看上去足够像一个体面的绅士，但是他本能地觉得那人身上没有一点体面的意思。

他看着小胡子男人径直走到那个年轻父亲的身旁，一只手揽住他的腰，另一只手抬起他的脸，然后吻在那个人只有一点血色的唇上。年轻父亲没有发出一点声音，似乎是不想吵到他的小孩，然而另一个男人沉重的呼吸声他都能够听得见。两个亲吻着的人缠绵又分开，那个男人的手从年轻父亲的领口伸进去，他觉得自己好像听到一声几不可闻的，风吹树叶一般的叹息。

少年好像突然意识到了自己在看着什么，满脸通红地钻进林子里，一路飞快跑回他们的别墅，铁桶里的冰块在静谧的夜林中像雷声轰隆作响。他没有像往常一样去讨酒喝，在养父抱怨他去了太久的时候也一言不发。空气还是太湿热了，即使他用融冰的冷水从头上浇下去，凉意也不能持续多久。他躺在床上，床单黏在身上，热得他睡不着，他能闻到桌上几只芒果熟热的甜味，只是让他更渴望那种山茶花的清透。他不受控制地回想那个人线条优美的脖颈，在被另一只手触碰的时候肌肉收紧的形态，他身上的血液好像在随着思绪逐渐沸腾。少年轻轻叹了口气，将手指触碰在自己身上，在他急促的呼吸之外，只有心脏快速泵血的轰鸣声在他的耳边回荡。

他在清晨早早离开他们居住的别墅，走到了到室外的花园里去。早间奇怪的健康活动对他并没有什么吸引力，但是他知道有些母亲会带着小孩子在人少的时候纳凉。他不知道自己在找些什么，就走过了接近大半个树林，但是他找到了，在泳池旁蓝色条纹的折叠躺椅区域，昨夜那个年轻的父亲坐在那里，头发湿漉漉的，披着淡蓝色的晨衣，婴儿在他的膝头玩耍。在他的身旁，坐着那个燕尾小胡子的男人。这让他的血液再次涌动起来，而这次更像是愤怒，就像有什么属于自己的东西在眼前被夺走了。这个少年在那一刻做出了一个决定，而这个决定会改变他的命运。他的未来，无论本来会是什么样子，现在都将永远和这个他刚认识一个夜晚的人连结在一起。

他决定要拥有一滴月光。

这个少年是前英格兰海军少将爱德华·K勋爵的养子，他刚刚从英国来到佛罗里达两个星期，都困在这个度假区无所事事。等到夏天结束，避暑胜地关闭之后，他将随养父搬到纽约，同养父的女儿珍妮佛·斯科特小姐一起生活。就像接收无数投机者和追梦人一样，纽约也将接收他们，成为又两个旅行者在新世界的生活的起点。

这是一个真实的故事，在这本书开始写作的时候，许多书中的人物还尚在人世。少年是一个真实存在的人，这一年十五岁，身高五英尺七英寸，拥有一股子爱尔兰人特有的快活和热情，他的名字叫做谢伊·帕特里克·科马克。

“嘿！嘿！”爱德华·K勋爵放下叉子，在养子直勾勾的眼睛前面挥了挥手，“小子，你在看什么呢？”

谢伊回过神来，把视线从左前方桌位上的客人之间收回来，随便插了一块沙拉送进嘴里，含糊地说，“没什么，随便看看。”

爱德华摸了摸下巴，回头向谢伊盯着的方向东张西望，他的胡子已经从年轻时狮子一般的金色变成了冲淡了的白金，但是依然没能让他沉稳太多。爱德华回过头来，轻轻吹了一声口哨，对养子露出一个狡黠的笑容。

“什么意思？”

“什么什么意思？”

“就是——”谢伊模仿养父的样子吹了一声口哨，“是什么意思？”

“你在小时候那会儿就喜欢漂亮的东西。”爱德华怀念地回忆道，脸上带着有些过于真挚的理解，就像所有父亲想要强行和子女拉近关系的时候一样。“你还记得吗？在伦敦的时候，你捡了一盒子小猫，珍妮把最好看的那只小蓝猫送人了，你两个星期没让我们俩过安生日子……”

“无论你在想的是什么，”谢伊赶忙打断了勋爵的回忆，“不是那么回事。”

“孩子，”爱德华夸张地挑起一根眉毛，“我还什么也没说呢。”

谢伊无奈地看着他，“你想说什么吗？”

爱德华想了一会儿，将酒杯里剩下的玫瑰红喝完，郑重其事地整理了一下仪态，开口说：“谢伊，我想是时候我们两个来那场父子之间必不可少的谈话了。”

谢伊难以置信地看着勋爵，放下了叉子，“我觉得还是不用了吧。”

“你已经不是小孩子了，”爱德华目光里的坚毅好像要上战场一般，“当你越长大，你当然就会有很多需求，所以你大概会发现——”谢伊在椅子上不舒服地挪动了一下，看上去像是准备随时从餐桌上离开，而爱德华笑了笑，话锋一转，“所以你总有一天会发现，大部分漂亮的东西，一般都早就有了一个标注好的价钱。”

谢伊皱起眉，养父语气里的似有所指让他恼火，“你凭什么直接说他是卖——”谢伊说到一半就闭了嘴，但是懊悔已晚，他已经把自己奋力掩饰的心思说了出来，爱德华一直以来都有一头老狼一样狡猾的智慧。

“等你到了我这个年纪，你也能一眼看出来的。”爱德华说，接着他又回头望了一眼，眼里多了几分感慨，“的确是漂亮啊，要是卡洛琳还在世的话，我恐怕多看两眼都要挨揍吧，愿上帝保佑她的灵魂……”

谢伊没有说话，有的时候爱德华的各种絮絮叨叨并不能降落在任何有意义的结论上，反而常常套出他自己的话来，所以正确的思路是不接为好。

“你父亲从前是我最得力的战友之一，我保证过要对你负责，”爱德华的讲话不着痕迹地又回到了正经的轨道上来，“你父亲希望你成为一个正派的人，不过'正派'这个词的定义有待商榷，而我嘛，要求不高，我希望你能够从你自己的生活中得到合理的满足，付出一些你能够承受的代价。你要知道，任何能够用钱买到的东西，都不是那么珍贵。所以，可以说在有限的范围内，像那个男孩子那样的人你想要多少有多少。”

谢伊沉默了半天，对爱德华侧目而视，仿佛终于在他的话里捻出了一点头绪，“他身边的人不是个简单角色。”

“查尔斯·L参议员，”爱德华显然对那个小胡子的男人有些了解，这就很能说明问题了，因为爱德华不可能记得住无足轻重的小政客，“雷金纳德说此人前途无量，不过你知道他们那些人说的话也不一定能信。”

“听上去你是在说'不要在参议员手里抢人'。”

“啊，但是如果我那么说，听上去不像有智慧的父亲会说的话。”爱德华有条有理地分析道，“不过基本意思没错。”

他不奇怪爱德华会这么说，爱德华从来都不喜欢政客，更不喜欢参与到政客的圈子里面去。实际上，他觉得养父之所以一直和雷金纳德保持着良好的关系，就是因为圣殿事务所的总长总是能够帮他解决需要和“那些油光水滑的兀鹫”接触的问题。不过这同样也是爱德华从来不真正和圣殿事务所合作的原因，很多时候雷金纳德所提携和帮助的人背后的水都很深。

“我知道了。”谢伊简单地说。

爱德华重新切着盘子里的鸡肉，无论勋爵是不是满意，一般也懒得再说更多了。这算是谢伊最喜欢养父的一点，爱德华向来不会坚持要改变他打定了的主意。谢伊毫不掩饰地越过爱德华的肩膀望向他想看的那个人，在他收回目光之前，他允许自己和查尔斯·L参议员的眼睛短暂地一擦而过。

查尔斯其人无论拥有什么样的权势，这对谢伊来说并没有立刻形成阻碍，反而更像是一种方便。即使是在度假区内，每天找查尔斯·L参议员谈事情的人也络绎不绝。这就给了他见缝插针地在餐厅，剧场，还有林荫小道与那个年轻父亲相遇的机会。虽然机会不多，也许是照顾生病的小孩，那人非常深居简出，但他能够知足应变，几天下来还是在谈话中得知了一些关于那人的信息。他的名字叫做海尔森·肯威，竟然也生活在纽约，这让他心里的小鸟快活地唱起了歌。除此之外他明智地没有再问太多，虽然爱德华对海尔森的身份非常确定，而他也已经看过林间的那一幕，但他依然怀着更多的好奇。如果说爱德华认为他身上某种东西高喊着贵重商品的味道，他就觉得有什么东西同样响亮地高喊着神秘和复杂。

爱德华在东部，尤其是东南部认识的人并不多，所以在那个来自路易斯安那的青年来拜访他的时候谢伊相当吃惊。此人也是前几天他注意到的与查尔斯·L参议员商谈的人之一，不过谢伊没想到这个青年和雷金纳德·伯奇关系不错，甚至与爱德华也有过几面之缘。格雷厄姆·米尔顿，那人自称，没有更多的自我介绍，只是将自己的名字扔来扔去，仿佛那是某种通行证。不过格雷厄姆充其量只是南方某个富庶种植园主的儿子，脱不开是来找真正有权势的查尔斯·L参议员行事的目的，寻求在棉花，甘蔗和软质木材的贸易上与东部州建立更双赢的连线。

不过这个青年多少显得还是比其他围在参议员身边的人从容许多，格雷厄姆虽然也是来谈生意，但是一派悠闲自在，整天带着一个十岁上下的小男孩往返在海滩和度假区游玩。当他来到他们居住的避暑别墅，前来拜访爱德华的时候，也还带着那个小男孩。

“这是我弟弟罗兰，”格雷厄姆向他们介绍道，接着他拉起小男孩的手，“罗尔，来打个招呼。”

小男孩从格雷厄姆的身后怯生生地探头出来，这个小男孩和他的哥哥其实长得不太像，格雷厄姆黑发蓝眼，五官深邃，而罗兰则是金褐色的头发和绿眼睛，握着哥哥的手指紧张地看着他们，不说话也不动，极像珍妮喜欢收藏的陶瓷玩偶。

“好吧，伙计，”格雷厄姆低头对弟弟笑了笑，揉了揉小男孩的脑袋，“如果真的那么难的话。”

爱德华叫了些点心招待他们，展现了一般情况下不会过多在意的待客风度，但是谢伊觉得这并不是因为爱德华有多喜欢格雷厄姆，尽管对方客客气气前来拜访，带了产自法国，维吉尼亚和他自己家的红酒。作为二十多岁的年轻人，格雷厄姆可以显得十分迷人，幽默风趣，而且善于自嘲。不过在那种懒洋洋的南部语调之下，谢伊能感受到对方身上那种掩盖得很潦草的优越感，似乎表现出谦逊完全只是体面人应该拥有这样的意识。

“你现在还应该在纽黑文读书吗？”

“医学院，夏天没什么可忙，所以回来做些事情。”格雷厄姆接过爱德华递给他的酒杯，对他们露出微笑，“家里更需要我一点。”

格雷厄姆和他们聊得不多，就是爱德华最厌烦的那种功能性社交，不过格雷厄姆显然比勋爵的记忆好多了，除了向他们推荐佛罗里达更多的度假活动，谈起爱德华过去的战绩他也能说得上话。

“无论如何，伯奇先生也为我们行过许多方便，如果您有机会到路易斯安那来，我——唉，”格雷厄姆说到一半，看着拉拽着他袖子的小男孩，“罗尔，怎么了？”

小男孩在他的耳边悄悄说了什么，格雷厄姆叹了口气，对他们露出一个抱歉的笑容。

“请原谅，K勋爵，谢伊，我们该告辞了。”他与他们分别握手，起身告别，“有什么需要帮忙的地方请尽管联系我，祝愿您在美国过得愉快。”

爱德华对奴隶主没有什么好印象，英国的奴隶买卖早已废除，然而美国完全是建立在不同的事物之上。不过除此之外，谢伊对这个光鲜的青年并太多无恶感，尤其格雷厄姆·米尔顿占据了查尔斯·L参议员大量的时间，让他得以更多在没有他人的时候拜访海尔森。谢伊注意到常常有医生探望海尔森，不只是为了婴儿简简单单的感冒，不过海尔森并没有提到过具体原因，所以他也只是在推测。如果仔细看的话，海尔森本人的确看上去身体欠佳，苍白消瘦，常常咳嗽起来很难止住，行动有一种不易察觉的迟缓。

他见过海尔森服用一些药物，所以装作无意地问过格雷厄姆那些能够作何用处，但是南方人笑容满面地说了几句废话，完全没有解答他的任何问题。无论他这段时间与海尔森的接触有没有引起参议员的注意，他到目前为止还没有收到过任何来源于海尔森或者别人的阻挠，如果闲话不算是一种阻挠的话。

“早上好，谢伊·科马克先生。”谢伊与推着婴儿的海尔森在树林里散步的时候，听到有人和他打招呼不禁紧张了起来，他向声音的方向望去，看到格雷厄姆和他弟弟从林子里面钻出来，正热情地冲他挥手。“真巧在这里见到你。”

海尔森看到格雷厄姆，几乎一瞬间僵硬了起来，停下脚步观察着对方的举动。谢伊察觉到海尔森的反应，不太客气地对格雷厄姆说，“你在这里做什么？”

“我们跟观鸟队远足刚回来。”格雷厄姆指指胸前挂着的望远镜，谢伊这才注意到他背着画板，手指上染了几片颜料，格雷厄姆的眼睛落到海尔森身上，“你呢？”

“散步。”谢伊简单地回答，语气里带着一种“不关你的事”的坚定。

格雷厄姆笑了，冲他点点头，善解人意地表示不多打扰后，就带着他的弟弟离开了。

海尔森一直盯着格雷厄姆走远，像是叹了口气。他的右手终于放开了于是死死攥着的婴儿车的把手，手指发红，在他藏在婴儿车后面的那只手里，谢伊发现他握着一把枪。

“我们回去吧。”注意到他的目光，海尔森将手枪重新藏在婴儿车后面的隔板之中，好像什么也没有发生一样平静地说，“好像快要起风了。”

两天后，格雷厄姆回家之前来向他们告别，赠送了几张新墨西哥州的船展和航海展的邀请函给爱德华，并且说展方是他的老朋友，拥有真正不错的几条船。爱德华的兴致提了起来，带着他提早离开了度假区，而他甚至没有来得及和海尔森道别。

“我能说什么？”在他向爱德华讲明在林中遇到格雷厄姆，提出抗议不想离开的时候，爱德华只是耸耸肩，“在别人送来糖果的时候不尽快收下，下一次就是子弹了，小伙子。我们还是离这些人越远越好。”


End file.
